eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Oppavision
Oppavision (previously French Guiana Calling) is a monthly song competition organized by the French Guiana's public broadcaster Guyane La Première (FG 1re). It determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, and has been staged almost every edition of the contest since the second. The festival has produced none Eurovision Americas winners and none top-five placings for French Guiana at the contest for the moment. History Creation Right after the end of the II Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the French Guianan delegation announced that a national selection was considered. The idea was supported by Guyane La Première, the official broadcaster at EASC. It was confirmed on June 2nd that a national selection would take place after the delegation opened a poll to select its name, later won by French Guiana Calling! 'with 62.50% of the vote. The logo was revealed in the process. Rules In addition to having to respect EASC basic rules, the competing songs in Oppavision have to be released from 2015 at the earliest. If there's a featuring, at least 33% of artists has to be connected to French Guiana or France. This connection has to be via the nationality, the birthplace, the place of growth during at least 2 years or the actual place of residence. Voting system The voting system has varied on several occasions. From edition 1 to edition 3, the voting was split between juryvote and televote: during the first and second editions, voters had to award 10, 7, 5, 3 and 1 points and during the third edition, voters had to award 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 and 1 points. From the fourth edition, the televote, deemed ineffective, is removed and the results only consist of juryvote. The points to award stayed, however, identical as the previous edition. Winners Editions 1st Edition The first ''French Guiana Calling! finally takes place from June 9th in a outside scene in Cayenne. On June 5th, rumors reported that Aya Nakamura and Bilal Hassani have been called to participate. However, nothing was finally confirmed by the delegation. A public announcement on June 6th presented the 7 songs of this first edition. The Final Show took place on June 15th and ended with the victory of [[Tal|'''Tal]] and her song «Are We Awake». 2nd Edition The delegation confirmed during the previous edition's Grand Final that a 2nd edition of French Guiana Calling! would take place in Cayenne with, once again, 7 entries. FG 1re, the official broadcaster, revealed the first songs from July 9th: firstly the comeback of Martin Solveig (on June 9th), then the participation of Shy'm (on June 10th) and Léa Paci (on June 11th). The rest of the entries were formalized on June 12th, when the voting has opened. The Final Show took place on June 18th and ended with the win of [[Léa Paci|'Léa Paci']] and her song «Adolescente Pirate» ''(meaning Pirate Teenager). * '''Martin Solveig' participated for the second time, after ending 6th out of 7 in edition 1 '''with "Places".' 3rd Edition The delegation and the national broadcaster confirmed that the national selection would come back for a third season with, this time, 8 songs competing. Those were revealed first on August 13th. The initial selection comported the song «OK ou KO» by Emmy Liyana, which was later announced withdrawing on August 14th and replaced by «''Viens on s'aime» by Slimane. Marina Kaye was originally planning to compete with «''Freeze You Out''» but finally changed her entry to «''Dancing With The Devil''» with the delegation's approbation on August 16. The Grand Final took place on August 28th and ended with the victory of Marina Kaye and her song «Dancing With The Devil»,' '''winning both televote and juryvote. * '''Shy'm' participated for the second time, after ending 5th out of 7 in edition 2 with "L'Effet de Serre". 4th Edition On September 20, while the V EASC was ongoing, France Télévisions, the french public national television broadcaster which includes Guyane 1re, uploaded an interview on its official website of Algerian rapper Soolking, in which he announced his participation to the upcoming Oppavision with "Zemër", a new confirmed by the broadcaster. However, it was said that a part of Guyane 1re executives was seriously thinking about the future of the national selection show, stating that "the archived results after using the show are not up to our expectations", the day after Marina Kaye's 17th place in Montevideo. A withdrawal from the whole international competition has been discussed as well. Finally, it was announced on October 10th that French Guiana would be taking part to the contest using Oppavision to select its representative, still evoking slight changes in the format. The 9 songs competing were formalized on October 11th, with one of them being qualified from the Fan Pass twist which consisted of an Open Submission, and the voting opened thereafter, the same day. The new voting system is to remove the televote, deemed ineffective. The Grand Finak show took place on October 18, 2019, hosted by Alicia Aylies and ended with the victory of Richard Orlinski ft. Anna Zak with «Gravity». * Aya Nakamura participated for the second time after ending 7th out of 7 during edition 1 with "Pookie". 5th Edition A few days after French Guiana's shock non-qualification, Guyane1ERE still confirmed the holding of the fifth Oppavision, the casting of nine songs., announcing the removal of the Fan Pass twist replaced by Objectif Oppavision which is a Pre-Qualification Round for Oppavision Final Show. Boostee is announced as artist competing in the new twist with 3 of his songs. After the popular vote, it was finally announced that Boostee would go to Oppavision with "M.A.D". The 9 official entries were revealed on December 11th, 2019. This is the first edition since the first Oppavision with no returning artists. Kessi Weishaupt and Alicia Aylies were announced as hosts. The Grand Final Show took place on December 21 and ended with the victory of Manon Palmer 'with the song '«Etrange Ami». Category:French Guiana in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:National Selections of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest